In hot environments, persons often wish to wear outerwear shorts, also known as outerwear knee breeches, for comfort. However, outerwear knee breeches do not constitute suitable apparel in circumstances wherein, inter alia, the knees of persons wearing such apparel are apt to come into contact with rough surfaces. Indeed, in many settings wherein workers are apt to come into contact with, inter alia, rough surfaces, applicable legislation prohibits the use of outerwear knee breeches. Moreover, in some environments, temperatures can plummet significantly in a relatively short period, in which case, persons wearing outerwear shorts may become uncomfortably cool.
The prior art is replete with examples of outerwear long pants including legs which can be removed from the knee down, thereby to convert into outerwear knee breeches, or the reverse. U.S. Pat. No. 269,479 (Stretch et al.), issued Dec. 19, 1882, is exemplary in this regard.
Such clothing articles are beneficial in that, in hot environments, the clothing can normally be worn with the leg portions removed, and in circumstances wherein the wearer anticipates that his or her knees or lower legs may come into contact with rough surfaces, the leg portions may be reinstated, for safety. However, in circumstances wherein the wearer cannot anticipate when his or her lower legs may be exposed to injury, convertible trousers represent no particular advantage, since, for safety, the wearer must wear the clothing with the leg portions in place at all times, with consequent discomfort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of safety outerwear (hereinafter, alternately referred to simply as safety clothing) which is relatively comfortable to wear in warm conditions, while at the same time, maintaining protective qualities comparable to those inherent in trousers. It is inherent in the foregoing that it is an object of the present invention to provide an article of safety outerwear that is both highly breathable and provides a high measure of protection against abrasion. To this effect, and according to present invention, it is necessary that the article of safety outerwear be breathable and constructed of relatively durable fibers having a high cut and tear resistance.